100 Temas Mukuro x Tsuna
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: 100 Oneshots. Mukutsuna.6927.Las historias son desde "awww" hasta intensos nosebleeds. Spoilers
1. Parpadeo

En ese lapso de tiempo, la bala había atravesado su costado. Haciendo que abriera los ojos, la boca. Dejando escapar un grito. Si no de dolor, de angustia. Apagándole los sentidos al mundo y arrojándolo a la ausencia.  
El dolor ya había pasado…el calor de la sangre era la que se estaba adueñando de su cuerpo, recorriéndole el pecho, hasta los muslos ya caídos.

En el suelo Tsuna no había parpadeado. Temía perder la vista. Esa belleza de luz que apenas estaba viéndose en la distancia.

Y las manos de alguien ajeno le levantaron. Estaban asustadas, ansiosas. Querían negar la realidad que nadie había pedido.  
Tsuna sintió la piel negra, el olor a sangre ajena y los sollozos de esa persona que prometió jamás dejarlo solo.

El hombre que una vez juró matarlo estaría acompañándolo en su lecho de muerte. Antes su enemigo, se hizo aliado, luego…por azares del destino, amante. Después, Por esos mismos enigmas…Esposo.  
Poco esperado…ese ayer. O este hoy.

Rokudo Mukuro tenía los ojos abiertos como luna llena…le brillaban como el mismo astro reflejado en un lago y poco a poco estaban cristalizándose con más intensidad.  
Llevó el cuerpo de Tsuna a su pecho…importándole poco el dolor de él mismo o de su amante para sentir su cuerpo vivo una vez más. Sabía que no se podría hacer nada ya…No sabía cuánto tiempo les quedaba…pero de lo que estaba consciente….es que ya no estaría con ellos. Ni con él.

-"M-Mukuro…"-

El hombre respondió a su llamado…acariciando su pelo, su mejilla…evitando que Tsuna viera que de verdad estaba llorando.

-"…Estas…tan tibio…"-

Pudo sentir sus ojos cerrarse… y para cuando quiso decirle "te amo"….Tsuna ya no estaba presente.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no pidieron permiso para derramarse. Cuando volvió a parpadear, Vió que el Décimo hacia muerto con una sonrisa y con una mano aferrándose a su pecho.

El agua comenzó a cubrir el cadáver. Y Mukuro desde entonces, no duerme sin antes ver el cielo.

* * *

**N/A: **Que estoy haciendo? xD. Otros 100 temas. Si...los voy a completar todos por mis cojones que son grandes y por orgullo. Si son diferentes. Si, no se de lo que hablo. Pero en fin. Mukuro y Tsuna...~ AAh..no tengo mas que decir.  
Espero lo hayan disfrutado 8D.

* * *

_Dedicado a...si...ya sabes, A ti.  
Por ser tan genial.  
_

* * *


	2. 02 Boda

* * *

-"EH?!"-

Tsuna miraba una invitación algo impresionado. Con la boca abierta y sin dejar la expresión con menos fuerza. El chico estaba en su cuarto, sentado en el piso donde habia encontrado la hojita blanca, ya sin su sobre brillante…sus manos temblaban…no de gusto ni tristeza pero unos malditos nervios que le estaban atacando sin piedad ni permiso. No habia estado esperando esto…Bueno…con Reborn y a como es Bianchi nunca debería de esperar nada.

No habia soltado la hoja desde que la sacó del sobre. Y esas letras entre dorado y amarillo le estaban haciendo que toda su atención se concentrara en lo que decían.

_Reborn.  
Y  
Bianchi._

_Su presencia será apreciada en el salón de fiestas "Le Festin". A partir de las 8 de la noche del dia de Mañana.  
R.S.V.P Etiqueta. No armas_

Ni los detalles, ni el lugar, ni la fecha le impresionaban tanto…pero.

¿Bianchi?

…Oh Dios.

¿Qué estaba pasando con el mundo?

-"Ah, ya la viste"-

La voz de un niño le hizo voltear casi infartado a la ventana. –"REBORN!!!"-

-"Chiaossu"- Saludó el pequeño asecino con esa típica sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora usando un traje de elefante con su famosa mascota sin solarse del sombrero.  
No era la primera vez que entraba vestido, asi que Tsuna prefirió ignorar el atuendo.

-"T-TU….T-E…"-

-"Si…o eso es lo que Bianchi cree"-

-"P-pero…"-

-"Vine por algo que de hecho tiene que ver con el tema…"-

Tsuna calló. Aprendió a hacerlo con el tiempo, siempre que el niño dijera algo como "vine para hablar sobre –" tal cosa… La boca del castaño se cerraba prudente para evitar tener problemas.  
Fue como un reflejo, Reborn sonrió al respecto.

-"Serás el padrino"-

La cara de Tsuna dijo mas que sus palabras, sacando sonidos atropellados en forma de vocales desordenadas…Reborn no hizo mas que darse la vuelta en su cara.

-"Hoy irás a comprar tu traje…vendrán a acompañarte, bueno…me voy"-

-"E-H…R-R-R-R-R-R-R-REBORN?!"-

Ya se habia marchado por la misma ventana por la que entró, dejando a un Tsuna confundido y medio vencido.

Aún asi…le impresionaba un poco que Reborn se hubiese tomado la molestia de ir a su cuarto solo para avisarle que quería que fuera su padrino. Sonrió. Reborn nunca hace cosas tan detallistas y al pensar que su nombre paso por la cabeza de su tutor se sintió muy halagado y hasta querido…asi que solo por eso, se convenció que no importa quien fuera a compañarle, conseguiría un traje que a Reborn le gustase…y su boda saliera de lo mejor. Que ningún detalle de su parte fallara, para que lo de alrededor no fuera a colapsar.

Lástima que…en la cabeza de Tsuna nada dura mas de unos cuantos minutos. Al oir el sonido del viento chillar a su espalda y ver quien entraba tan fresco como la temperatura del aire… Tsuna…congeló su sonrisa y musculos.

-"Kufufufu… Pequeño Vongola"-

"…_.Oh….N-NO" _Gritó la cabeza del chico aterrorizada mientras Mukuro se erguía frente a él. Divirtiéndose por las caras que el niño estaba poniendo, debajo de él. Miraba a Tsuna como su fuese un caramelo hecho con manos finas, los ojos de Mukuro le decía que tenía ganas de algo tan dulce como eso desde hace tiempo. No habia dejado de sonreir desde que le vió.

-"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"-

-"M-M-M-M-M-Mukuro! … ¿Qu-Que haces…A-aquí?"- Habló con falso gusto y temblando de las manos.

-"Kufufu…No hay razón para tener miedo, no vine a matarte"- Se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia su cama escondiendo su sonrisa, sabiendo que el otro chico no habia dejado de verle.

-"Oh… ¿no?"- Tsuna sonaba mas sorprendido que aliviado.

-"No. Tengo otros intereses además de poseerte Vongola…"- Mukuro le miró a los ojos como un depredador a su comida. –"Además…tengo otro encargo del que ocuparme"-

-"… ¿En-Encargo?"- Tsuna se le acercó con más confianza, viéndolo como se sentaba a la cama y se cruzaba de piernas sin dejar de verle.

Mukuro rió. –"Vámonos"-

-"EH?!"- Exclamó, sin saber cuándo es que habían llegado a la ventana y como lo tomó de la muñeca.

-"Iremos por el traje de la boda de mañana. ¿El niño no vino a avisarte que te acompañaría?"-

-"S-SI..P-pero.."- . Tsunayoshi no pudo explicarse como es, que de todas las personas que podían ayudarle, tenía que ser ÉL. No lo logró porque como sus pensamientos no van tan rápido, Mukuro aprovechó y lo jaló afuera, con él. En el aire, protegió al niño abrazándolo por la cintura y cayeron sin heridas ni dolor, pisando el suelo con la misma gracia que una pluma al descender.

-"Kufufu…Vámonos Sawada Tsunayoshi, hay muchas cosas que hacer"-

Sonriendo como divirtiéndose, se lo llevó calle abajo…Y en poco tiempo llegaron juntos al recinto, a un lado del otro, acaparando la mirada del dueño.

-"¿Algo en que les pueda servir?"-

Mukuro sacó una tarjeta. Dandole a entender algo al hombre que Tsuna no logró del todo entender, pero por suerte, los pasaron primero…y le pidió que entrara a un cubículo al cual Mukuro no tenia acceso, esto no lo apuró, pero sonriendo se sentó justo frente a la cortina donde el señor seguramente estaba poniéndole algo lindo. Podia imaginárselo… de tan solo hacerlo le hacia relamerse los labios como un lobo hambriento.

-"Listo, puede salir, Sawada-san"-. Se oyó la voz del anciano.

-"Eh…y-yo n-no…"-

-"Vamos Sawada Tsunayoshi… Quiero verte"-. Dijo Mukuro levantando la barbilla y para gusto de sus ojos, como si ese movimiento hubiese causado aquello, Tsuna salió con un traje sobrio y elegante…aunque tropezándose con sus propios pies, no habia perdido el porte.

El peliazul se levantó con lentitud después de unos minutos de observarle fijamente. Se acercó a él y acomodó su moño mientras disfrutaba de reojo el rubor que se pintó en las mejillas del chico. Rió.

-"Este"-

-"S-Si Señor…¿Para cuando los quiere listos?"-

Tsuna miró su traje…estaba algo intimidado por los ojos de Mukuro y no comprendía porque el hombre se refería a dos trajes.

-"Para Hoy. Mandelos a la Recidencia Sawada porfavor, no antes de las 9 en punto. Recuerde que mis pantalones van cortados"-

"…_Oh Dios"_

-"Si señor"-

Y el anciano desapareció de nuevo con Tsuna detrás del cubículo de cortinas azules…al poco tiempo volvió a salir despeinado y con la misma ropa con la que recibió al ilusionista. Aunque algo confundido.

Mukuro lo supo leer en su mirada. –"…Reborn no te dijo"-

-"¿Q-Que…otra cosa pudo haber olvidado?"-

-"Kufufufu…"-. Mukuro rió con aun mas ganas y le acercó hacia él con su mano en su cintura. –"Que seré tu acompañante"- La cara de Tsuna nadie sabria si era de sorpresa u horror, pero el rubor en sus mejillas significaba para Mukuro todo lo contrario. –"¿Ohh…? …¿Sawada Tsunayoshi no lo sabia?....bien"- No le estaba dando tiempo para contestar, a juzgar por su boca, no lograría sacar nada. –"Iremos juntos mañana."-

Y es que Tsuna no sabía, que la única razón de ese supuesto error para su cerebro, era que Reborn sabia la diferente atención que Mukuro le había puesto desde hace unos días. Un interés que difiere del que tenía en un principio. Estaba oyendo un palpitar acelerado y nervioso cuando se acercaba a su aprendiz que lograba ocultar con facilidad…Quería saber si todo aquello era verdad…por lo que planeó el encuentro.

Pero Mukuro contaba, con que mañana seria un día feliz. No solamente divertido, ni perfecto. Solo feliz. Y que no malgastaría su oportunidad en hacerle entender que quería que estuvieran-

-"Juntos…"- Balbuceó Tsuna por lo bajo, con las manos moviéndose nerviosas ya cuando abandonaron la tienda…su mirada estaba clavada en la acera y no se dio cuenta de la mirada del otro hombre.

-"…Si…"-

Y cayó la tarde en las colinas.

Reborn rió para si desde arriba de un edificio.

-"…Idiotas"-

* * *

**N/A: **Eh si, ya se que esta bien fail xD. Pero bueno.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado hohoho.


	3. 03 Fantasía

* * *

_03. Fantasía_

* * *

Hubo un pedazo de carne mojada en el pecho de Tsuna. Moviéndose con habilidad sobre los puntos rosas de su torso, saboreándolos, teniéndolos cerca y de vez en cuando mirándole los ojos. Dejando que los sonidos de sus labios se escapasen…gemidos, suspiros entrecortados…Agraciados por la curvatura de su espalda que no podía soportar tanto placer.

La cama, la cama estaba ya cansada. El peso que tenia encima no era mucho, pero al parecer ya llevaban tiempo haciéndolo. Le costaba. Pero sabía que serviría para aliviar las tensiones en las piernas del que estaba arriba de su amo. ..Ya había sentido una presión parecida en el mismo lugar otra noche.

Y es que los cuerpos se estaban mezclando con tanta perfección, que hasta las sombras tendrían envidia de su coordinación al tocarse…al resbalar los dedos por los pliegues tersos de piel sudada, besarse los labios, acariciarse la espalda o simplemente susurrarse al oído como el viento lo haría con las hojas de los arboles de otoño.

-"…_Tsuna…yoshi…"-_

Se oyó una voz queda. Como con miedo a que Tsuna le oyera, como si se lo dijera a sí mismo.  
Pero no logró su cometido, entre los movimientos se notó que el castaño sonreía, porque tenía la certeza que cada gemido que el otro soltaba era nada más y nada menos que su nombre torcido en placeres finalmente liberados.

Fue cuando se acercaba el clímax cuando los cuerpos se tensaron, cuando las manos se entrelazaron y se entregaron en un grito. Cerraron los ojos, pero sus labios encontraron en camino para besarse de nuevo. La noche se volvió suya y a pesar de tener cielo nublado, vieron las estrellas.

Luego, como arte de magia, el sol apareció.

Y Tsuna despertó de su sueño.

Cubierto en sudor y con una sensación opresiva en su entrepierna. Suspirando con severidad, asustado, cansado y por dentro algo decepcionado. Mukuro siempre aparecía en sus sueños de manera memorable. Era un hombre que le gustaba dejar huella.

Al parecer lo había atrapado en sus sueños y también se había hecho parte de sus fantasías.

* * *


	4. Llave y Candado

Me encerré.

No quería que nadie me viese, supiera de mí o intentara saberlo. Todos aquellos que intenten adentrarse o pretender hacerlo eran eliminados. Solo yo sé de mi vida. Solo yo sabré a quien compartirle lo que soy.

Me lastimaron. Y eso hasta hace poco tiempo lo descubrí. Que me oculto de mis propias cicatrices y decidí recubrirme en las heridas que se formaron. Fingía que no me dolía. Supe callar durante mucho tiempo. O al menos fingir que lo hacia.

Conocí a mis dos únicos amigos ese día que escapé del maldito laboratorio de la familia Estraneo, que me tuvo atado desde que tengo memoria.

-"Vengan"-

Fue lo que les dije, desde ese momento optaron por seguirme. No tenían otra opción.

Ken y Chikusa no me han dejado solo desde entonces.

De vez en cuando, quisiera saber sobre ellos…más que una mente infectada de mi presencia. Quisiera saber de qué hablan, cuáles son sus deseos, ilusiones…Pero no hay nada más en su cabeza que seguir siendo mis aliados…y por ello a veces…mi conciencia me lo reclama.

Vivo con la venganza recorriendome las sienes. Haciendo palpitar mi sangre hasta que me duela el corazón. A veces dudo que sigo aquí, una parte de mi cabeza me dice que no soy del todo yo, si no mi cerebro reptil que ansia la sangre de la mafia correr por mis manos. Un hombre que solo quiere ver a los demas caer, ver el mundo quemarse bajo mis pies y con el ritmo de mis risas.

-"Mukuro-sama…lo noto triste"-. Y le sonrío-"Oya oya… ¿Por qué dices eso…Querida Chrome? ¿Necesitas verme sonreír para convencerte?"-. Sé que se convence. Pero…Chrome es joven, aún no entiende diferencias entre verdadera tristeza…y una simple soledad.

Durante años me escudé en mi propia persona, escondiéndome de todos los que pretendían acercarse.

Hasta que…

Bueno…se puede decir que fue desde que pude hablarte de manera correcta.

Hasta que me di cuenta que…tu, de todos. Pudiste entrar.

Quisiste alzarme una mano, para alcanzar mis dedos en mi alejada carcel... Has sido el único, que en lugar de temerme o seguirme…quiso acercarse para ayudarme.

_-"Mukuro… ¿Por qué no confías en ti mismo?"-_

Con esas palabras tan suaves pudiste sacarme de ese abismo de pura tortura al que ya me había acostumbrado. No quería salir. No quise salir y por eso te odié.

Te odié tanto que juro que maldije tu nombre, persona y alma, que quise degradarte. Quise violarte…hacerte mío, humillarte a lo más bajo. Nadie podía entrar a donde yo no quería, esos recovecos de mi alma que tu alcanzaste a ver con tanta facilidad, como su fuese un simple pedazo de vidrio.

No, nadie podia hacer eso, mucho menos…el decimo jefe de la familia Vongola...alguien de la mafia. Alguien como tú. Por eso, Tsunayoshi…te odié.

_-"Mukuro…No te engañes"-_

Pero pudiste verme. Transparentando mis intenciones, sacandole el verdadero sentido a mis palabras... descifraste todo, en una mirada.  
Al momento que oí eso…supe que viste mi confusión de odio por otro sentimiento que no había experimentado por otra persona…

Me embargó la angustia.

_-"Tsunayoshi… ¿Qué tratas hacer?"-_

Me sentí invadido, incapaz...inutil. Me hiciste sentir tantas cosas que en ese momento queria matarte.

Pero me sonreíste, calmando la desesperación en mi voz. _–"Verte Feliz"-_

_-"¿Por qué?"- _Como si no quisiera lo mismo.

_-"…Supongo que ya lo sabes"-_

Cuando me abrazaste fué cuando entendi todo...robándote mi primer suspiro profundo, mis invisibles lágrimas y lo que me pudo haber hecho hacerte a un lado. Simplemente, me reginé. Y de consolación, pude quedarme con la satisfacción de tu primer beso.

Descubrí en ti una forma de espejo y cristal. Puedo verte a ti y a mí mismo reflejado en tus ojos, en formas bellas y reales. Estando seguro que en ellas puedo confiar.  
El día que me confesaste que me querías…mis piernas temblaron. Eres tan preciado, que he decidido quedarme a tu lado. Queriéndote tanto…como hoy y como siempre.

Confiare en ti para que guardes lo poco que me queda y lo mucho que quiero entregarte.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No hay mucho que decir. ~~


	5. Corazón

* * *

¿Te das cuenta como de lejos nos gritamos?

Cuando caminamos cerca y se pueden oír en nuestras sienes la sangre palpitar con fuerza…porque nos olemos cerca…porque nos rozamos las manos y enroscamos nuestros dedos para eliminar la vergüenza.

Tu, todos esos movimientos los haces en tu cabeza…dentro de esa mente tan fascinante…prohibida, grata y sugestiva. Calculando…prohibiéndote de aperturas con alguien más que no pudieses controlar. Frustrado, engañado. Herido.

¿Si sabes apreciar el palpitar de un ser ajeno?

No podría estar del todo seguro, y yo sé que tú disfrutaste oír callar ese soplo tan especial. Que silenciaste a muchos. Sin importarle el ritmo, las palabras o sentimientos que pudiesen haber tenido, que en su agonía tú sentías que te llevabas en mundo. En tus manos no dudo que terminaste muchas historias y hasta inocentes que solo vivían al margen de ellas.

Ahora yo te pregunto ahora, Mukuro… ¿Por qué no eliminar el mío? Que oportunidades te sobraron.

¿Advertiste algo que no quisiste destruir?

¿O por haber escuchado su sonido te dejaste hechizar?

Creo que son preguntas que jamás me responderás en una frase completa, por eso ya aprendí a leerte los ojos.

Que últimamente me han estado viendo diferente….Brillan. Como si sonrieras con ellos.  
Porque sé que no solo ves, pero contemplas. Analizas, guardas…tiemblan para escanearme y de nuevo se fijan en mis ojos…te he atrapado varias veces, pero finjo no haberte visto. Me quedo con la satisfacción de ser testigo de tu sonrisa y eso me basta.

También estoy consciente de que ya lo has adivinado. Cuando me toca ir a tu lado y mi cabeza no deja de ver al piso.

Entendemos que soy muy torpe. A veces hablo de mas y otras cuantas solo no lo hago. Pero mi rostro se ha acostumbrado tanto a mis altibajos de ánimo que me es muy dificil ocultar lo que siento.... Supongo que las primeras veces que me viste sonrojado ya pudiste saberlo.

Pero me impresiona tu paciencia para seguirme observando, desglosándome. Con ya poco tiempo de haberlo hecho sabias que decirme para pintarme la cara de rojo.

Somos muy idiotas. Reborn me lo ha dicho muchas veces, no por despistados pero por cobardes…Sabiendo todo esto nunca nos atrevimos a decirnos nada hasta que llegó esa noche. ¿Tú la recuerdas? (Qué pregunta…si vives en tu cabeza) Yo si lo hago. Pero adoro oírte a ti repetir la historia.

Más que nada, lo sé, porque nunca supiste ocultar el latir del corazón que te delataba.

Cuando nos abrazamos y mi oído se pega en tu pecho…siento que tu sangre se bombea con más fuerza en esos momentos que cuando corres. La oigo llamarme. Es un vaivén tan hermoso como el sonido encerrado de las olas del mar en los caracoles.

Son palabras que pocas veces dirás…pero mientras este cerca, siempre podrás decírmelas.

* * *

**N/A: **Creo que me fué muy bien en mi examen de Cálculo. Confío...  
Eh bueno...siempre he creido que la relación entre Mukuro y Tsuna se puede mantener estable aún sin palabras. Que los dos son tan perceptivos que se pueden hablar con los ojos, manos...etc.  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.


	6. Veneno

* * *

_06. Veneno_

* * *

No son ustedes nadie para saberlo, ni yo para contárselo y mucho menos recordarlo…además, creo que de verdad no les importa. Que esto debería quedarse conmigo para que muera con mis memorias el dia que me toque irme de la tierra. Pero… aún así…Creo que el ser humano necesita decir las cosas. ¿No creen?

La primera vez que conocí el veneno, fue en las palabras (en la boca) de otra persona. ¿Ustedes lo han probado? ¿No? ¿Jamás han sentido un dolor corrosivo por la garganta? ¿Nunca han experimentado… la sensación de perdición en los labios y la cabeza mientras la sangre se bombea como si estuvieses muriendo?.

Creo que no y al parecer será difícil encontrar otra víctima que sufrió de lo mismo.

Todos terminan muriendo.

xXx

Conocí el verdadero veneno gracias a Rokudo Mukuro, y jamás creí hacerme tan dependiente…tan sumiso…a la ponzoña que me ofrecía.

Aún asi…aprendí que el ser humano es muy capaz de lo que se proponga.

La mente crea cosas. Es lo suficientemente sabia como para simplemente hacer, a base de nada, la mayoría de las ideas, concepciones e inventos que pueblan la tierra.

Supe aquello, porque inmediatamente me vi envuelto en un universo que solamente él era capaz de crear. Me quedé perplejo. Fascinado. Se puede decir que algo me atraía a él…nunca supe que era. Pero logré asimilarlo. Nunca se lo confesé. Pero Mukuro se veía muy bello cuando el viento creado por él le acariciaba la cara.  
Cuando menos me doy cuenta, en mi soledad, huelo su perfume. Revoloteando en mi cuarto, sin tratar de huir pero con intenciones de quedarse, como una brisa perdida. Sí. Como perdida.

Quiere aferrarse a algo. Por diversión, manía, pasatiempo, necesidad u honesta conversión. No lo sé. En los ojos se le ve algo entre lo primero y lo último. Como si le costara mentirme.

_-" Voglio essere con voi. Sawada Tsunayoshi"-_. No le noto aires de falacia cuando me lo dice. Más bien es como si tratase de eliminar la honestidad que hay en esas palabras. Se esfuerza por mentir. Por engañarme, por hacerme creer que son calumnias.

Desde su voz, sus ideas, sus manos, su presencia, sus palabras. Cada cosa que me hace ver. Siempre es tratar de mentir.

Pero no lo logra.

Tal vez él mismo se percató de su narcótico. Tal vez se volvió uno con él.

Tal vez, todos los periodos de encuentro entre él y yo. No eran del todo un engaño hacia mí.

Más bien…como una manera de pedir perdón a su conciencia.

Por tratar de envenenar a alguien que no tuvo la culpa. Y por haberse enamorado en el proceso.

Al parecer, de a ratos la vida se esconde detrás de los frascos de veneno más mortíferos sobre la tierra. Es cosa de arriesgarse.

* * *

**N/A:**

8D ¡Estoy viva!

Seguiré trabajando con los demás fics xD... creo que ustedes merecen leer (algo no tan bueno) y yo escribir despues de tanto tiempo 8D  
Entonces... confio en que lo disfrutaron 8D.


	7. Hadas

Todo el mundo le teme a algo.

Desde el temor más prehistórico que es a la muerte, hasta a los animales ponzoñosos. Tememos para defendernos de algo que nos pueda hacer daño. De algo que sabemos que no es bueno para nosotros. Tenemos a todo lo que no conocemos, al futuro, a los enemigos… Ahora, de este concepto de miedo, podemos entender que se derivan en fobias. Que son miedos exagerados hacia algo sin tener un recuerdo o explicación exacta de aquello. Hay quienes sufren de Xenofobia, que es el miedo a los extranjeros. Otros; sufren aracnofobia, miedo a las arañas…todos miedos inexplicables hacia ciertas situaciones o cosas.  
Claro…todos saben que hay de miedos a fobias. Y cada quien sabe cómo administrar la suya, controlarla, cuidarla de que no se haga más severa y tratar de eliminarla.

Como antes se había mencionado, todo el mundo le teme a algo…

Por ejemplo… a las hadas.

Estamos de acuerdo que es un miedo no muy común. Pero totalmente aceptable.

Como era el caso de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Él no acostumbraba a hablar sobre aquello a los extraños. Porque ni si quiera él lograba a comprender del todo el por qué de su _fobia_. ¿Para qué gastar saliva, tiempo y energías en tratar de explicar algo totalmente ajeno? ¿Para qué molestarse?  
Aquel miedo se lo debía (o eso creía) a la obsesión de su madre a las cosas con alas. Desde que era un niño, Tsuna sabía de la gran colección de figurillas de hadas que su madre guardaba desde hace años.  
Nunca le había gustado. Esos seres eran muy bellos, pero tenían ojos muy fríos, tensos, congelados en cerámica vieja y sucia. Eran personitas que al verlo con su madre le clavaban sus miradas a la nuca, con celos, rabia y envidia. Sí, Tsuna siempre le temió a esos ojos. Más que nada esa sensación de que por esas cosas, algo no iba bien en su casa.

Su madre era buena coleccionista, ya que la pieza donde guardaba sus figuras era gigantesca. Ocupaba casi un cuarto entero y cada semana la limpiaba para proteger los asquerosos pedazos de cerámica del polvo y humedad.  
Tsuna no lo recuerda, pero el día en que comenzó su auténtico miedo a las hadas… Su madre le pidió que le ayudara a limpiar. No tenía más de seis años y era igual de inútil que ahora.

Sugerirle que ayudara fue el primer error. El segundo fue haberle pedido que subiera al último estante (del librero más pequeño) para que sacara sus preciadas hadas petrificadas y las bajara. Para así, limpiarlas con detalle y precisión.

Tsuna obedeció a su madre, al poco tiempo ya estaba arriba de unas escaleras firmes, alcanzando el último estante.  
Al asomarse para tomar la primera figura, lo primero que chocó contra sus ojos fueron los destellos frios y malditos de las hadas. Lográndolo sacar de quicio. Y hacer que sus no muy fuertes piernas resbalaran.

Tsuna cayó con fuerza llevándose consigo a las figuritas que trataba de rescatar.  
Sin ninguna herida, su madre lo abrazó con fuerza…sabiendo que no dejaría de temblar…al ver como un grupo de polillas se agrupaban en el techo de la casa.

Nana Sawada entonces dejó la colección a un lado para atender el miedo de su hijo. Tiró las figuritas y siempre procuró tener la casa libre de polillas o mariposas.  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre, Tsuna nunca dejó ese…_miedo._

Miedo que… ese día, en el que él y su pareja cumplían el sexto mes… decidió confesar.  
Se armó de valor y tomó sus cosas para salir de casa después de haber escuchado el timbre. Se encontró con el familiar auto de Mukuro Rokudo. Él estaba recargado en la puerta del piloto. Al ver a su querido Tsunayoshi, le dedicó una sonrisa…y al poderlo tener entre los brazos, lo besó en los labios que se separaron para hablarle. –"Felices seis meses"-.  
-"Igualmente."-

-"¿Listo para irnos?"- Decía Mukuro mientras aferraba su mano a la cintura de su amante, acompañándolo a la puerta del copiloto.

-"Dependerá del lugar donde quieras llevarme…"- El castaño detenía al mayor con su mano en el pecho y una mirada tierna, casi seductora. Logrando solamente que su pareja tomara su barbilla con _esa_ sonrisa.

-"¿Oh?… Resulta que es una sorpresa, Tsunayoshi-kun"-

Con eso, ambos subieron al auto...Y Tsuna, bueno…Tsuna ya estaba planeando que decir.

xXxXx

Mukuro nunca fue un hombre al que le importara lo que los demás puedan decir o pensar de él. En el ámbito exterior… Está consciente de que es bastante llamativo… además de su atractivo parecido, sus ojos bicolores, el particular peinado…Mukuro tenía una risa que llegaba a ser bastante "extraña".

A pesar de estar consciente de eso, estando dentro de un restaurante que explotaba de gente, Mukuro comenzó a reír. Rió como jamás lo había hecho... Ni si quiera cuando Tsuna le habló por primera vez de la amistad, el amor, el trabajo en equipo blablabla ese tipo de mariconadas. Ya que esas, no podían ser comparadas con lo que acababa de oír de su querido novio.

Tsuna acababa de confesar que le temía a las Hadas…

A las _putas _hadas…

-"¡¿LO VES?!"- Exclamó el chico castaño del otro lado de la mesa. –"Por eso no quería decirte… ¡TOMAME EN SERIO!"-

-"¡Lo hago!....En…jajaja…en verdad….sí…"- La risa le volvió a ganar, comiéndole el aire y logrando que varias personas voltearan por culpa de su "Kufufuhahahahaha" tan sonoro.

-"¡No le encuentro la gracia Mukuro!"-

El otro hombre escuchó pero no respondió a lo que dijo. Dejando un hueco de silencio incómodo muy parcial, ya que sus risas se escapaban de a ratos. –"¿Cómo es que desarrollaste ese…miedo…Tsunayoshi-kun?"-

-"Eh…"- Tomó su tenedor para tomar algo de su plato. –"Desde que tengo memoria…"-

-"¿Oh?"- Mukuro recargó su barbilla en su puño derecho. –"¿Mi querido Tsunayoshi desde siempre le ha temido a esos horribles seres?"-

-"Déjame en paz, no es como que recuerde el momento exacto."- Engulló un gran trozo de carne para no dirigirle la palabra a su pareja que se veía bastante entretenido.

-"…Entonces debe ser una fobia"-. Explicaba Mukuro, tomando un poco de soda para refrescar la garganta (y tal vez las ideas) –"Una fobia es un miedo incomprensible y exagerado ante cierta cosa, estado, animal o persona…"- Tomó un respiro para ver si el otro chico comentaba algo, pero justo entonces introdujo otro trozo de su plato…extinguiendo sus esperanzas. –"Debió haberte traumado…"-

-"Tú que pues saber. No estabas ahí…."- Suspiró. –"Solamente… recuerdo tenerles mucho miedo por los ojos."-

-"¿Los ojos?"-

-"Si… eran terribles, estaban frios y negros. Como si me odiaran"- Cerró el puño apretándolo… quiso decirle a su pareja que tenía miedo.

-"Oya…oya…"- Mukuro lo tranquilizó tomándole de la mano que apretaba con fuerza. –"No tenemos que hablar de esto si te incomoda."- Sonrió. Supo que su novio también.

-"G-Gracias Mukuro…p-pero…"- Tomó un poco de agua, para dejarla a su lado y volver a atender a su pareja. –"Creo que es algo que debes saber"-

-"Pues ahora ya lo sé"-

-"Si pero… vaya…expresártelo"-

-"Ya lo hiciste"- Dijo riendo su novio. –"A menos que tengas algo más que aclarar, querido Tsunayoshi-kun"-

-"N-No… tienes razón dije todo lo que quería decir."- Tomó un bocado, viendo que su novio lo hacía también… pero algo no lo dejaba en paz.

-"…Mukuro"-

-"¿Si?"-

-"…¿Tú tienes algún miedo?"-

El silencio se comió la risa que todavia quedaba en los labios del peliazul… se quedó pensando. Así, como una estatua griega que se queda por siempre viendo al suelo con ojos de piedra, duros y penetrantes. Durante esos segundos, Mukuro se quedó, autenticamente con la boca seca. No por que no tenía nada que decir. Si no, que talvez…aquello era tan terrible que no se atrevía a decírselo ahí, en medio de tantas personas que podrían estar escuchando, seguramente, la vergüenza es lo que menos le preocupaba. ¿La respuesta quizá?  
Mukuro temiendo a una respuesta…

Lógica que no hacía senido en la cabeza de Tsuna, que lo miraba muy desconcertrado…casi angustiado por como dejó que se le enfriara su plato.

Hasta que al fin, sonrió esquinadamente, para él. Burlándose de sus propios pensamientos y mirando a su pareja que estaba un poco más desubicado que él.

– "Miedo…"– Dijo pausadamente. –"Creo que si tengo uno."–

–"¿Oh?"– Tsuna trató de no verso muy interesado, a pesar de que su voz lo delató. –"¿Me dirás?"–

–"Un día."–

Así, el tema murió. La cena siguió su curso. Ni se dieron cuenta de que se pasaron los minutos hablando de otras cosas, olvidando los miedos gracias a las canastas de pan y la buena ambientación. Después de todo, celebraban seis meses de una relación que estaba comenzando a plantar sus raíces.

Mukuro seguía sirviéndose el vino y escuchando a Tsuna reir, al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que había pasado tiempo desde que se sintió feliz. Mm… sí, efectivamente, sin dudarlo, muchísimo tiempo.

En ese momento, pudo ver con claridad, que antes estuvo solamente contento, más nunca feliz.

Ha, pensó en ello y se arrepintió de no haber buscado nunca este tipo de sensación, que si no llena, al menos te hace sentir vivo. Era tan increíble…como un chico que aparentaba ser tan potencialmente inútil y torpe, pudo definir su estado de ánimo en esas cinco letritas…en esa palabra tan pequeña que significaba tanto…Al fin, Mukuro pudo decir que estaba feliz.

Por eso, al regresar a Tsuna su casa, besarlo y abrazarlo, pudo encarnarse en el miedo que más lo aterrorizaba: perderlo.

Sí, era muy marica pensarlo, hasta avergonzante. Pero era tan cierto como la noción de que la tierra gira alrededor de una estrella caliente.

Nunca lo dejaría ir al parecer. Menos, cuando encontró un tesoro de ese tamaño. Cuidaría de él. De sus debilidades, sus virtudes y sus miedos (especialmente sus miedos).

Y sí, Mukuro, en cuanto tuvo a su lado a ese jovencito que tanto lo llenaba descansado en el mismo lecho, se hizo la solemne promesa de que mataría sin piedad a todas las putas hadas que intententaran hacerlo temblar.

* * *

N/A: No me

De nuevo, regreso comentando que...la escuela me viola. srsly. No necesito del sexo, al fin y al cabo no me dejará en paz.  
Oh y claro...cómo olvidarme de esta pareja...se me hace tan genial. Se conforman de una manera que están en el borde de la locura y el amor. Quien sabe. Son geniales.

Ehm...si.

No encontré el nombre de la fobia a las hadas...específicamente. Así que por eso no lo puse. En fin.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos veremos en los siguientes capítulos ;D


End file.
